Hayden Christensen
Hayden Christensen is a major character who appears in: Disney XD&D, Devil Summoners, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A man from another universe who was brought to Endaria by Doc. Appearance Hayden Christensen, unsurprisingly, looks like Hayden Christensen, because he is in fact Hayden Christensen. Synopsis History Hayden Christensen was an actor whose mother was raped and possibly killed by Doctor Emmett Brown. Doc was still not satisfied, so he got his DeLorean and went back and forth through time with Hayden Christensen. Doc then found out that there were other universes besides their own. While on Endaria, Doctor Emmett Brown taught Hayden, going under the alias of Son Nutsack, after killing Giy Goku for his gi, a couple techniques. It's also revealed here that Son Nutsack can summon the Simpbus, a flying Lenny head that only lets those pure of heart ride it. Christensen would later meet and make quick friends with a group of crime-solving teens. He dawned the named Fred Christensen and chose to serve as their leader in the Mystery Incorporated. Disney XD&D Disney XD&D No.1 Doc Brown had dragged him off to Kushan for another adventure. There, Hayden disguised himself as Wreck-It-Ralph, where he met Ben Swolo. Ben and Hayden became very good friends that day. Devil Summoners After a dispute with Doc, Hayden Christensen was dropped off the DeLorean at some kid's birthday party, where he suddenly became the magician apprentice of Isamu Guayasamin. Episode 1: Initiation Hayden awoke alongside his friends in a black and white chequered domain, where he was granted the ability to summon demons by Philemon. When he woke up he and his allies were all wearing a blue butterfly pin, as a result of the shared dream they had. Hayden started his morning by trying to sell autographed photos of himself, but was unsuccessful. He then rejoined his group, finding them trying to collect Scooby-Doo's semen, to which he assisted, then splashed on an unsuspecting guest at the inn. When they exited the inn, they walked over to the bar, where Hayden found himself in a dispute with Sordos Ciegos, a blind and deaf bartender, where he tried to batter him with a steel pipe, but kept missing him somehow. Suddenly, a group of ruffian teens in blue, with the leader in white, calling themselves the Blue M&M Guy Gang, barged into the room and started causing havoc, so the party promptly beat them up. A young man then approached them and saw that they had the Blue Butterfly Pin, so he took out a medallion and transported them into a world with a very ominous atmosphere. The young man, introducing himself as Finn Lloyd, handed Hayden and his friends a little tube, which he opened, unleashing his own personal demon, Brutha. Having been successful in summoning their own demons, Finn brought them to meet Detective Ainsworth, who began teaching them about the new world of devil summoning. A rough looking detective then entered the Detective Agency, presenting a new case, which Ainsworth invited the party to. They found a woman covered in snakes that she was beaten to death with. Background information on the victim revealed that she was recently divorced and the husband was nowhere to be found, so Detective Ainsworth suspected him to be the culprit. After inspecting the body themselves, Hayden shoved the dead body into his bag, as a "just in case." He brought everyone, excluding the detective to the Demon World, where he handed the party, a pair of glasses, that help them see in the demon world, a demon medallion, and four more demon capsules. They instantly found two demons, Jiraiya, Tsunade, which they swiftly defeated. Finn Lloyd then used his personal demon, Mokumokuren, to identify the location of any demon's domains in the area. Finn then found a giant tower, so they decided to enter, but not without properly preparing. Detective Ainsworth gave the party some money to go buy equipment, while he went off to get his newest recruit, Billing His Nye. With a geared up team and a new member, they were ready to venture into the tower. Hayden pummeled his way through the tower, but his first true interaction with a demon came with the form of a Pixie that was also Tommy Wiseau, which he confined, when Guillermo handed him his earring. When they reached the apex of the tower, they found a room covered in moving snake scales, revealing a giant rainbow snake with a naked man stuck to its head, calling itself Orochimaru. Hayden began praying to the demon, labelling it his new god, but broke free from it when Eugene hit its weak point, allowing the party to initiate an ALL-OUT ATTACK! Orochimaru was then revealed to be the shadow form of the dead woman's former husband, Fei Arn. Ocean Man When the party got into their hotel room with Isamu Guayasamin and Chuck Thundercock, they saw a shadowy figure on another building, but before they could investigate, he shot an arrow into their room, piercing Chuck Thundercock. Mac The Scallywag, in one swift motion, picked up Kermit the Frog and launched him at the figure, but he caught it and spun it back around at him. Mac caught it, but had to withstand the amount of power that came back with it. The shadowy figure also planted Kermit with a bomb that began releasing a noxious gas, causing everyone to faint, allowing him to kidnap everyone in the room and imprison them in a secret prison owned by the Umbrella Corporation. The Ocean Man would later catch Isamu Guayasamin, who managed to escape his cell. The Ocean Man tried to subdue him, but got into a fight that spanned the entire Umbrella Corporation building. He finally ended up in its test chambers and found himself face-to-face with the rest of the party, so they did battle, with them largely overpowering him. Sober was able to slam his bow staff into his ear, causing his mask to fall off, revealing to them that he was Hayden Christensen, who only Isamu seemed to be shocked by. Isamu took out a demon capsule and released the Mystery Machine, which everyone got in and escaped the Umbrella Corporation base with. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Mission III: Subspace Emissary Alongside his mentor, Doctor Emmett Brown, and fellow pupil, Greg Davies, the three are seen as apart of the Subspace Emissary. Powers & Abilities Power Up Cummies Hayden Christensen can siphon the energy from the seed of children. There hasn't been any indication as to what powers child cum actually gives Hayden, but he does it a lot, so there must be a reason. Immortality Since Hayden has travelled through time before, his body doesn't seem to age. Similar to Adolf Hitler and Jackurai Sam. Fusion Dance (Nintendo Switch) Hayden Christensen has the ability to perform the fusion dance successfully. When Hayden Christensen does this one person will control movement, while the other controls the "camera," each with their own Joycon. Hayden has only fused with Eugene as of so far. Demons Devil Summoners Currently Equipped Others Confined Aliases An ongoing joke with Hayden's character is that he undergoes a new alias with every session he appears in, alongside that a small piece of his backstory is revealed. In order of release: Gallery HaydenChristensen.jpg|Hayden Christensen FlyingSimpbus.JPG|Son Nutsack riding the flying Simpbus. 81ie9feyDoL.jpg|Hayden Christensen's IRL accompaniment. 619yNwK4CgL._SL1000_.jpg|Hayden disguised as Wreck-It-Ralph. Fred_Jones_(BCSD).png|Fred Christensen Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-The-Winter-Soldier1.jpg|Ocean Man Trivia * Hayden Christensen was also the name of a character in JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole, who possessed the stand, High Ground. * Hayden's name changes with each session, in addition, a new piece of his back story is introduced. * Hayden's fusion partner was Eugene. ** The two are quite different, but they both have a George Lucas-like demons (Brutha and Agathion respectively). * The idea of Hayden Christensen being the Ocean Man was thought about at the end of Chapter 2 of Devil Summoners, when Hayden was said to be the Winter Soldier. Category:Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:Lewis Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney XD&D Category:Disney XD&D Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People